A Different Kind of Stupid
by Secret Agent Supa Ninja
Summary: The team heads to Texas. First fanfic. Read and review/flame.


**A/N: Not my sandbox just borrowing the toys. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, and will probably be my last attempt. It's not much but... *shrugs***

The BAU was called in and on their jet at four in the morning. None of the members were truly awake and all had at least two cups of coffee. They were called to go to Hedley, Texas when the body of Janet Brown was found and Jessica Alvarez had gone missing. Seventeen-year-old Janet Brown had been missing for a week before her body was found in a hay field. Jessica Alvarez went missing the next day. In the small town of Hedley, everyone knew everybody and for another girl to go missing was a big deal. JJ passed out the files to the team before addressing the case.

"Hedley, Texas has had two girls go missing over the course of a week and a half. The body of Janet Brown was found three days ago horribly mutilated and wildlife had already fed off her. She had been missing for a week exactly. Two days ago Jessica Alvarez went missing as well." JJ explained as she laid out pictures. "Local authorities called us in hoping to find Jessica before she turns up like Janet."

"Both girls attended the same high school." Morgan read off.

"Hedley only has a population of just over a thousand." JJ said. "The whole town attends the same school."

"There isn't a race preference, Janet was white and Jessica was Hispanic." Reid put in.

The computer beeped and Garcia appeared on the screen, "Hello my lovelies, so both girls had applied to colleges out of state. Janet had been accepted at LSU and Jessica had applied to Kansas State. Other than wanting to get away for college and attending the same high school there is nothing alike with these girls. It's like they lived in two completely different worlds."

"Thanks Garcia, check into their parents and their transactions, see if they have any connections." Hotch ordered.

"On it," Garcia said before clicking off.

"The girls went missing from public places, the unsub could be someone they know," Emily stated.

"When we land Reid go to the coroner's office, Morgan and Rossi to the dump site, Prentiss and I will talk to the families, and JJ get a handle on whatever media there is, discourage printing anything that says these are connected and only that Jessica is missing." Hotch listed out.

Hedley, Texas was a small and poor farm town. Most of the residents were farmers and day work cowboys. Posters of Jessica Alvarez had been posted everywhere, including in the neighboring towns of Leila Lake, Clarendon, and Memphis. Emily and Hotch had to drive down red dirt roads to get to the victims' houses. The Brown family was one of the wealthier families that lived in Hedley. They had a nice two-story house with a pretty picket fence. Emily bet their grass would have been postcard picture green if there wasn't a drought. Emily and Hotch knocked on the door and were greeted by Mrs. Brown.

"Mrs. Brown? I'm Agent Prentiss and this is Agent Hotchner, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Emily introduced. Mrs. Brown took in their FBI badges and their stoic faces for a minute before inviting them into her home.

"What would you like to know?" Mrs. Brown asked as she sat down in the living room and gestured for the agents to take a seat.

"Did Janet have a boyfriend or anything?" Hotch asked.

"Not one that I knew of, we just moved here over the summer from Amarillo, she didn't really have time to get one."

"Do you remember if she acted oddly before her disappearance?" Emily asked.

"No, she was worried about school and she just made varsity volleyball." Mrs. Brown stated.

"Mrs. Brown, do you mind if we look through her room and see if there's anything that might help us?" Emily asked gently.

"Here, I'll show you where it is." Mrs. Brown led them upstairs and opened a door. "This is it. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Aaron and Emily walked around the room. It was very clean and organized for a teenager's room and almost clichéd. Posters of boy bands hung on the wall, spelling bee and volleyball trophies sat on top of the dresser, her bed was made, and her diary sat out on her vanity. Emily picked it up and flipped through it. It was filled with normal teenage angst and other drama, rumors, gossip. It was apparent that she didn't care if her parents read her diary. It wasn't long before they were off to the most recent victim's house. When they found no one home at the shabby one story, Hotch tucked his card into the doorframe. Together they headed to the school to talk to teachers and the friends of the victims. After an annoying conversation with the principal, Emily was more than happy to get out of his office. Hotch chuckled as Emily visibly shuttered when they stepped out of the school.

"Did you just get out of the Principal Hubbard's office?" someone asked behind them. Hotchner and Prentiss turned around to see a girl exiting the school. She was dressed in extremely worn out jeans, cowboy boots, and a grey V-neck, her brunette hair was in a side pony and topped by a cowboy hat. They watched as the girl pulled a can of tobacco out of her back pocket and put in a pinch.

"Yeah we just did." Emily said as she watched the girl in shock. "How old are you?"

"He makes every girl feel that way. I'm sixteen, why?" she asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. "Who the hell are you?"

Hotch and Emily both flashed their badges, "I'm Agent Hotchner and this is Agent Prentiss, we're here investigating Janet Brown's murder and Jessica Alvarez's disappearance."

"Shit," the girl said before digging out the pinch in her cheek and throwing it away. "Please don't ticket me."

"What's your name?" Emily asked.

"Blair Phillips," Blair said.

"So are you a sophomore?" Hotch asked.

"No sir, I'm a senior here. Janet and Jessica were too. I hope y'all find Jessica she was my best friend." Blair said looking away from the agents as her eyes watered. After a few seconds, Blair looked back to them, all traces of the possibility of tears gone.

"We think that both Jessica and Janet knew the person that took them. Have you noticed anyone acting unusual lately?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah actually, my cousin has been weird the past couple of weeks." Blair said.

"What's his name?" Emily asked.

"Seth, Seth Turner, he graduated last year and just got kicked out of the RFO program at Clarendon College." Blair stated.

"RFO?" Hotch asked.

"Ranch and Feedlot Operations, they learn about cattle and grass management." Blair explained.

"Feedlot?" Emily looked at Blair confused.

"Yeah, where did y'all think your beef came from? Fat cows don't just drop out of the sky. If y'all will excuse me, I need to get my horse and ride some lots. Money doesn't grow on trees and I need this job." Blair said, tipping her hat before walking across the street and climbing into a large dually flatbed truck. It was not large as in having a lift kit, but large as in rivaled a small tank. Emily and Hotch watched the girl put another pinch in as her truck rumbled by on her way down the street.

Hotch flipped open his phone and called Garcia, "I need everything you can find on a Seth Turner."

"She was an interesting teenager." Emily said as they climbed into the SUV to return to the county sheriff's office. The team gathered in the small room they were given. They were bouncing ideas off each other and were ready to give the profile to the local authorities when a sheriff burst in exclaiming they found Jessica's body. They unsub had moved up his timeline and the team worried that there would be another person missing tomorrow. Jessica's body looked the same as Janet's. She was only in her bra and panties, and she had been cut so many times it was surprising that she was recognizable. The coroner determined that the cuts had been made over several days, which is how it had been with Janet. When they returned to the station, the team delivered their profile. A white male, late teens to mid-twenties, has probably been acting unusual lately, he knows everyone although not everyone may know him, he gets lost in the crowd, which is something he doesn't like, and he has probably gone through a bad break up recently. The team went to their hotel for the night praying that they could catch the unsub before he took another girl.

Blair pulled on what she liked to call her "ass pants," which were the pants that made her butt look bigger than it was, and she pulled on a light turquoise V-neck that hugged her chest. It may have only been a Thursday night but there was always somewhere to drink in Donely County. Her truck roared to life and she made her way to the college hoping to score some beer and, if she was lucky, some whiskey. Usually when she came up to the college Jessica came too, sometimes they'd see other kids from Hedley and Leila Lake. As soon as Blair pulled up outside one of the boys' dorms one of the sheriffs pulled in and went inside. Blair cursed quietly before heading home, since she did not need a MIP charge.

The next morning the BAU team was surprised to see Seth Turner in a cell sobering up. They were getting nowhere until the sheriff's office got a call that Blair Phillips was missing. She stepped out on the phone during school and when a classmate went to check on her she was gone, but her phone and her pocketknife were found near the street. Blair's truck was still parked outside the school. Morgan and Reid went to the Phillips' house to see if they could find anything identifying their unsub. Mrs. Phillips showed them to her room and let them look, too distraught for questions at the time of their arrival. Morgan and Reid went through her room, looking for anything that could help them. Reid picked up a notebook that was sitting on her nightstand next to four other pocketknives. He flipped it open to discover it was her diary written all in German.

"Mrs. Phillips, do you know German?" Reid asked looking to the brunette woman.

"No, only Blair does. She has a knack for languages, she's currently learning Spanish in school and she is learning French online here. She's determined to travel the world when she's older." Mrs. Phillips said as she wiped away tears.

"Thank you so much, you don't mind if we take her diary do you? We believe it may help us figure out who took her." Morgan said.

"If it helps take it, take whatever you need." Mrs. Phillips said. Morgan and Reid quickly left to inform the team what they thought and to get the diary translated. They walked into the office to find the team talking to Garcia.

"We think Blair is who the unsub was going after the entire time, she is his main target." Reid said as Morgan set the book on the table. "Mrs. Phillips expressed that Blair wanted to see the world, so much so that she's learned German and is working on becoming fluent in French and Spanish."

"Blair also kept a diary in German." Morgan said as he flipped through the diary. Emily took the diary and immediately started to comb through it.

Blair sat naked as she watched the man in front of her. He had knocked her out and when she woke up, she was tied to a chair and was only in her bra and panties. She'd seen the guy around a few times, at the grocery store, at school, even at the college, but she didn't know him. Or at least she didn't think she did. She didn't know his name, only that he graduated with her cousin.

"I was in love with you," he was saying as he paced back and forth across the room brandishing a pocketknife as he talked. "You wouldn't even look at me, wouldn't give me the time of day. I still love you and you can't leave me."

Suddenly it hit her who he was. She had dated her cousin's friend James for a brief period, maybe two weeks, and he had a little brother a year older than her but a grade behind. Therefore, instead of already graduating with her cousin the class following his brother's he's a junior. His name was something weird like Tallas.

"Tallas, I don't love you." Blair said quietly. Tallas let out an angry scream before slicing across Blair's chest. Blair didn't even flinch as the knife cut through her skin. He sliced her thigh next and her forearm before walking angrily out of the room. Blair used the blood to her advantage as it coated the lariat that had been used to tie her wrists. She worked the rope and eventually had a hand free.

"I've got something!" Emily exclaimed. "Six months ago Blair dated a James Woodwen but broke up with him when his brother Tallas kept making advances towards her. A more recent entry noted that she saw Tallas at the local college, and when he tried to kiss her she knocked him out. I think Tallas is our unsub."

Morgan got the address from Garcia and it wasn't long before they were standing outside the house. Morgan kicked the door down and they swarmed into the little one story.

Tallas walked back into the room and Blair pretended her arms were still tied despite the rope laid pooled on the floor behind her. "Why won't you love me?"

"I don't love anyone. Loving people gets you hurt and ties you to places you can't stay." Blair said. Then she heard a crash and people yelling "FBI." The FBI agents and the county police filed into the room with their guns drawn. Tallas didn't even think of trying to hold the knife to her throat or anything.

"You really are a special kind of stupid aren't you? You brought a knife to a gun fight you dumb shit." Blair exclaimed. Tallas charged at the agents and they shot him. Tallas was loaded into an ambulance and Blair had her ankles untied before the FBI agents reached her. Blair's wounds had scabbed closed and she was more than happy when Agent Prentiss handed Blair the clothes she had been wearing when Tallas took her. The team watched as Blair was almost tackled by her mother in the police station.

"You know, she had herself untied when we got there," Emily said as she watched the teenager reassure her mother.

"Judging by the spring loaded knives she had in her room, I bet if she had got the knife away from Tallas before we got there he would have rode in the coroner's van rather than in the ambulance." Morgan said.

On the flight back to Quantico, a piece of paper was faxed to them. JJ grabbed the paper off the fax machine and laughed when she saw it. On the front page were the girls that were murdered, Blair, and Tallas. The headline read, FBI Helps Local PD Catch Man. The sub headline read He Was a Different Kind of Stupid. JJ passed the paper around for everyone to see making even the stoic Aaron Hotchner smile.

* * *

**A/N: Review/Flame... Have at it, you know where the button is.**


End file.
